De sexo y chicos malos
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: ¿Qué quién es él? Un condenado cabrón que no es más sexy porque no puede.¿Yo? Un estúpido rubito que como tantos otros cayo a sus pies hace unos meses. Y también como tantos otros quedo olvidado en el rincón de "a estos ya me los he follado".


¿Qué quién es él?

A simple vista puedo deciros lo que es, un condenado cabrón que no es más sexy porque no puede.

Vale sí, me gusta ¿Y qué? ¿A quién no le gustaría un chico así? Moreno, alto, buenos abdominales, ojos felinos, cabello lacio, sonrisa endiablada...Lo que se dice un tío bueno en toda regla.

Y su carácter, de indiferencia y arrogancia no hacen más que acentuar su encanto. Lo sabé, sabé que es guapo, que los trae a todos locos y se aprovecha de eso.

¿Yo? Un estúpido rubito que como tantos otros cayo a sus pies hace unos meses. Y también como tantos otros quedo olvidado en el rincón de los "a estos ya me los he follado".

Maldición...

Lo realmente gracioso no es que me dejará tirado como a un trapo sucio sino el que a mi me importa realmente eso, una mierda. Lo que daría por volver a tenerlo encima de mi, por aspirar su fragancia y escuchar los gemidos que trataba de reprimir en vano.

Sobretodo me encendía su manera de tratarme. Nunca había estado con un hombre tan posesivo como él. Me repetía una y otra vez que era suyo y que ya nunca más nadie rozaría mi piel, nadie que no fuera él. Y yo me lo creí. Me lo creí tanto que dos meses después aun sigo pensando en él y no he estado con ningún otro. Y no porque me falten ganas, ya que la abstinencia me esta matando, pero la verdad es que paso. Lo tengo asumido, nadie me pone tanto como él. Lo quiero a él. Quiero que sea él quien me folle. Una vez más.

Y no sé que más hacer ya para llamar su atención. Durante semanas me estado comportando como un completo gilipollas. Siguiéndole por las calles sin que me viera, llamándole por las noches con número oculto para luego al escuchar su voz colgar como una colegiada enamorada...e incluso ir a los mismos sitios que frecuenta.

Por eso estoy aquí, en la discoteca de moda recién inaugurada, con un cubata en la mano incapaz de apartar la mirada de Sasuke. Así es como se llama.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que me dijo su nombre me pareció sumamente sensual, muy adecuado para un tipo como él. Incluso su apellido es sexy; Uchiha... Se me cae la baba solo de imaginar como suena en su boca.

Desde hace rato que esta apoyado en la barra con cara de interesante, riendo como si de verdad le interesara lo que le están diciendo los imbéciles que están a su lado rodeandole. A él solo le importa que sean lo suficiente sumisos como para que se rindan y pueda domarlos a su antojo. Como no, le excita sentirse el rey, saber que domina en todo momento, que morirían por un beso suyo.

Y lo sé bien, a pesar de solo haber pasado una noche de pasión. Lo sé, porque sigo incapaz de olvidalo, todo lo que me susurro, los besos que me dio, los lametones...Su nívea piel, sus roncos jadeos, su dura erección palpitando...

Solo de pensarlo me empalmado.

Rojo y avergonzado me dirijo a los aseos sin dudar. Al entrar me invade el humo concentrado en los lavabos. Dios, casi no puedo respirar. Voy rápidamente hasta las picas y dejo caer el agua metiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría. Lo necesitaba. Necesito tranquilizarme y aclararme.

No es posible que con solo pensarle ya me ponga a tono...No, no es posible ¿Tan débil soy? ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Eres un hombre! ¡Tú también puedes ligarte a quién sea!

Como si ese pensamiento me diera las fuerzas que necesitaba salgo disparado hacía afuera. La música a tope mezclada con el focos de luces de colores hace que me maree por un momento. Tengo que apoyar una mano en la pared para sostenerme.

-Aparta.

-¿Eh? -Reconozco de inmediato esa voz.

Ni viviendo mil vidas la olvidaría. Y no me equivoco. Al alzar mi vista hacía arriba me topo con esos mismos ojos oscuros que esa noche atravesaron los míos llevándome al infierno.

-Que te apartes niño ¿No me has oído? -

Y entonces me percato. Me quedado enmedio de la puerta impidiendo el paso de cualquiera que quisiera entrar en los servicios. Una sonría boba se dibuja en mis labios. Tú solo me miras como si estuviera loco. Y si, no vas tan mal encaminado. Estoy loco. Loco por ti. Y ni lo imaginas.

Por lo que puedo advertir no te acuerdas de mi. Claro que no ¿Qué razón tendrías para hacerlo? Yo solo soy uno más en tu lista.

Me coges con dureza por el brazo y gimo adolorido.

-¿Estás sordo? ¿O buscas pelea? -Me vacilas con maldad escondida en cada facción de tu piel.

Te encanta ir de malote. Y a mi que lo seas.

-¿Y si no quiero? -Me atrevo a contestar.

Estoy entrando en terreno peligroso pero aun así prefiero arriesgarme. Al fin y al cabo quien no arriesga no gana y yo estoy dispuesto a perder si es por ti.

-Puedo hacerte mucho daño...-Murmuras como si quisieras hacerme entender el doble sentido de tus palabras.

Incluso en una situación como esta no dejas de ser sexy. Forma parte de tu naturaleza.

-¿Si? Me gustaría verlo -Parece que la respuesta lejos de disgustarte no a echo sino que provocarte.

Me empujas hacía dentro con brusquedad consiguiendo que caiga al suelo de mala manera. Un par de chicos que estaban dentro nos miran con expectación. A ti te da absolutamente igual. De sobras estas acostumbrado al espectáculo. A ser el centro de atención.

-¿Te gusta que te traen mal? ¿Es eso? -Trago duro al oír esas palabras.

Un pinchazo en mi entrepierna me recuerda que todavía seguía despierta. Te acercas con sigilo hacia mi obligándome a retroceder. ¿Miedo? No lo sé muy bien. Por un lado me aterra la idea de lo que puedas hacerme y por otra me muero de ganas que lo hagas.

Me alzas sin consideración, cogiéndome por las solapas de mi camisa. Haciendo alarde de tu fuerza me dejas unos segundos en el aire para luego de un fugaz movimiento estamparme en una puerta semi abierta de un baño.

-Contesta -Gruñes no contento con mi silencio.

-Quizás...-Susurro con la garganta seca y los ojos medio enrojecidos por la presión.

Entonces me sueltas y acercas tu mano hasta mi mejilla, delineando las marcas que tengo en ellas.

-Vaya un zorrito malo...-Terminas de empujarme hacía dentro y de un portazo cierras la puerta -¿Sabes que les hago yo a los zorritos malos? -Repites poniendo atención a la palabra "malos" -¿Lo sabes?

Niego con la cabeza. Mis piernas tiemblan inconscientemente y es que tu simple presencia altera a cualquiera. Me asusta y a la vez atrae. Como si fueras una droga a la que un adolescente perdido se muere por probar...

-¿Estás temblando...? -Tu ronca voz vuelve a colarse por mis tímpanos como la primera vez -¿Me tienes miedo zorrito malo? -Parece que te a gustado ese apodo.

Tu mirada lasciva recorre todo mi cuerpo. No tardas en desprenderte de las molestas prendas que tapan tu deleite. Como si te faltará tiempo casi me arrancas los botones antes de dar un tirón y lanzar mi camisa al suelo, para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con la tuya negra. Al hacerlo tu olor llega hasta mi provocando que me estremezca. Huelen tan bien...

Te lanzas a mi cual lobo hambriento, succionando mis pezones de inmediato. No puedo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado, lo cual te agrada, puedo verlo entre su semblante inexpresivo. Aunque trates de ocultarlo, a mi no me engañas. No eres el hombre de hielo que crees ser.

La humedad de tu lengua sobre mi caliente piel no hace más que enviarme punzadas dolorosas que creo no podré aguantar mucho más.

-Ahhh...para...ahhh para por favor...-Suplico en un intento desesperado por que no sigas con esa tortura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que no te gusta? -Sonríes complacido al ver mi cara sonrosada a causa de la excitación que me provocas con tan solo tenerte cerca.

-Sí...-Confieso tímido tratando de que no empiecen a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos -Pero no puedo...

-Shhh -Me acallas poniendo un dedo encima de mis labios -Shhh...

Me quedo callado. Es increíble el poder que ejerces sobre las personas. No es necesario que hagas nada, por si solas te obedecen sin objetar.

-Está bien. Iremos a tú ritmo -Me sorprendo por tu inesperada conformidad.

Sin perder más tiempo bajas la cremallera de tu pantalón. Ese sonido me sacude. Sé lo que vendrá después.

Agarrás mi mano y sin pudor la llevas hasta tu polla tentándome a tocarla. Lo hago sin dudar. Esta lo suficiente dura y excitada como para que lance un suspiro profundo. Llevo pajeandome pensando en ella desde la última vez que nos vimos. Deseoso por tenerla otra vez, por sentirla...

-¿Te gusta? -Jadeas entrecerrando los ojos de puro placer.

-Sí -Con más ímpetu aceleró el ritmo. La acarició desde el glande hasta casi rozar tus cojones -La tienes muy dura.

Ese comentario te a echo reír. Tú ego y tu hombría se elevan por las nubes.

Me paras, volviendo a agarrar esta vez mi brazo.

-Date la vuelta -Exiges.

Yo con desespero me desabrocho el pantalón como puedo. Mi polla exige atención inmediata. Estoy empezando a sudar.

Cuando por fin logró deshacerme y liberar mi erección, me aprietas contra la fría pared, pegando tu pecho a mi espalda desnuda.

-Pues si tanto te gusta...Tendré que meterla en ese culito que tienes para que la pruebes...-Tu boca esta pegada a mi oído. Muerdes mi lóbulo arrancándome un sordo grito.

-Auch...-Tirás de mis cabellos hacía atrás con despecho -

-Eres toda una putita...-Aunque parezca enfermo por mi parte que me digas esa clase de insultos no hace más que ponerme a cien -¿Prefieres que te dé duro? O tal vez...-Dejas unos segundos las palabras al aire para luego empotrar mi cabeza otra vez contra la dura piedra impidiendo que me giré -¿Quieres que te la meta despacio...? No es mi estilo pero contigo haré una excepción -Dices burlón apretándote aun más a mi.

-Yo...-Posicionas tus manos sobre mis hombros tomando el control. Soy incapaz de decir algo coherente. Me siento un crió.

-¿Tú...? -Besas mi clavícula.

-Fóllame -Atino a decir antes de volver a gemir ante tus insistentes caricias.

-Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras... -Noto la palpitación de tu miembro entre mis glúteos, ansiosa por abrirse paso en mi entrada.

-No me hagas daño...-Susurro cagado de miedo al darme cuenta de lo que estas a punto de hacer.

Yo mismo he sido quien quería que todo esto pasara y ahora no se muy bien como llevarlo.

-Solo el necesario...-

No me da tiempo a prepararme para lo siguiente. Ni siquiera aunque me lo hubieran advertido podría. Al darme cuenta toda tu polla se a hundido en mis entrañas desgarrándome. ¿No podías ser menos brusco? No...querías que sintiera en carne viva lo que era ser poseído por Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero tu plan a fallado. Ya te tuve una vez. Ya me poseíste como un diablo hasta dejarme exhausto. Ya chillé tu nombre sin parar y me corrí hasta que no quedo ni una gota más de semen en mi interior.

-Ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh -Bombeabas sin cesar en una danza frenética.

Como sigas así vas a partirme en dos.

-No tan rápi...ahhhh...do...-Apenas y puedo balbucear nada.

Me tapas la boca con tu mano a fin de que ningún otro ruido que no sean gemidos de goce interrumpan nuestro celo.

Tus penetraciones son tortuosas. Siento como si me cortaras dentro con un cuchillo y después rozaras esa herida una y otra vez, arbiendola, ensanchándose con ella...

-Estate calladito...-Aprieto mis puños.

En serio esta empezando a dolerme como no tienes idea, pero a pesar de todo ese dolor no quiero que pares de embestirme.

No lo fuiste aquella ocasión y no ibas a serlo ahora. Nunca se te dio bien ser cariñoso, ni siquiera en la cama dabas más de lo que estabas dispuesto a ofrecer.

Muerdo uno de tus dedos más no por eso reduces la presión. Aprovechas para meter dos de ellos dentro de mi boca, humedeciéndolos entre mi saliva. Los chupo con deleite.

Ahora solo el sonido sordo de tus testículos contra mis nalgas es el que se pasea por mi mente nublando cualquier otro pensamiento. Presiento que voy a correrme pronto ya que el placer es tan intenso que hace rato he dejado de sentir mi propio cuerpo. Tan solo electrizantes pinchazos logran mantenerme consciente.

De repente y un par de lágrimas surcan mis mejillas. Tengo el flequillo empapado y mis piernas flaquean cada vez que clavas con rabia tu polla en mi interior.

Tu aliento roza mi nuca y vibró. Has dejado descansar tu cabeza sobre mi hombro. Ahora tus leves sonidos de gusto me llegan con más claridad. Lo agradezco. No hay melodía más maravillosa que los gemidos que salen de tu boca.

-¿Creíste alguna vez que alguien pudiera follarte así de bien? -En ese momento no se si eso lo dices por pura soberbia o porque en verdad quieres que te diga lo bueno que eres.

La verdad poco me importa.

-Joder...No...-Gimo provocando que me des una estocada violenta tocando de lleno mi próstata.

Como sabe el hijo de puta. Vaya que sí sabe. Me vuelve loco.

-Dame...da...ahhh dame otra vez ahí -Ruego -Ahhh siiii...

-Eso esta echo...-

Una vez caes en sus garras no hay forma de escapar. Devora tu alma desde fuera derritiendo tu piel hasta clavar su dureza en ti.

Nada era nuevo para mi. Sabía a lo que iba y lo que pasaría. Qué una vez más no terminaría hasta quedarse a gusto. Solo tenías que aceptarlo y dejarte llevar. Solo aguantar y no exigir nada a cambio. Solo evitar que se hundiera hasta tu corazón. Cosa que no supe hacer.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba del todo perturbado.

Frenó un poco su compás. Él aun seguía igual de duro o incluso más que al principio, yo ya me había corrido unas dos veces pero como si no tuviera suficiente volvía a empalmarme con una rapidez asombrosa. Sasuke tampoco parecía tener bastante con eso.

Clavó sus dientes sobre mi espalda y yo protesté.

-¿Puedes aguantar...? Esto todavía no a terminado...-Murmuras lujurioso a la vez que apartas algunos mechones rebeldes que han caído sobre tu cara.

Eres tan atractivo. En mi vida pensé acostarme con un chaval así. Y muchos menos dos veces. No es que yo sea feo ni nada parecido, pero a tu lado no puedo evitar sentirme uno más del montón. Uno que trata exasperado de llegar a ti. De que le prestes un segundo de tu atención.

-Aguantaré lo que sea -Gruño molesto por tu insistencia -Tú solo dame -

Puedo apreciar una media sonrisa. De esas tan tuyas, tan eróticas.

-Me pones muy cachondo zorrito...-

Y tu a mi. Tú a mi me pones como no tienes idea.

-Rubio...Te follaba hasta rebentar...-Nuestras pieles se pegan repletas de sudor entre si.

Morbo, placer, dolor, calor...

Sin duda, ninguno le igualaba. Era una bestia salvaje capaz de hacerte pedazos a base de polvos. Orgasmos incontenibles, retumban por entre las cuatro paredes. Ya no me quedan fuerzas para más. Doy un último suspiro y me corro por cuarta vez.

A pesar de que tus penetraciones ya no son tan duras como al principio, te descargas con saña, con rabia y furia contenida. No voy a rechistar.

En ese momento soy tuyo, solo tuyo, y eso es todo lo que deseo en el mundo. Tuyo y de nadie más, como a ti tanto te gusta recordar a cada uno que tiene el placer de pasar un rato contigo.

Me considero un afortunado. No era difícil imaginar la de chicos hambrientos que estarían muriéndose de celos afuera al escucharnos hacerlo como si la vida nos fuera en ello.

Oigo un brusco jadeo salir de tu boca. Ronco, áspero. Aprietas una de mis muñecas sacándome un alarido.

-Haces que pierda el control... -Gimes muy cerca -Y que no pueda parar de desearte...-Fue entonces cuando mis entrañas se llenaron de tu corrida.

Me escuece y el líquido caliente no hace más que empeorarlo. Cierro mis ojos adolorido. Tú te quedas dentro un par de segundos más intentando regular tu alterada respiración. Los dos estamos casi agotados. Yo más que tú seguramente. Aun así y haciendo un último esfuerzo me libero de tu agarre volteando para encontrarme de lleno con mirada desafiante.

-¿Lo decías en serio? -Pregunto aun trastornado por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué dices? -Empiezas a coger tu ropa con rapidez y me acojono.

No. No ibas a irte y dejarme allí. No todavía.

-Que me deseas...-Susurro avergonzado.

Bajo mi cabeza acobardado por como pudieras tomarte mis palabras.

-Por supuesto -Mi cuerpo se estremece -Pero mirarme -Te has puesto los pantalones, yo aun sigo completamente desnudo -¿Te gusto?

Aun flipo con tu poca vergüenza. ¿Como podías decir cosas como aquellas y quedate tan ancho? No sé que contestar. Claro que me gustas ¿No es obvio?

-Puede ser...-Alzas mi barbilla y besas mis labios con una dulzura impropia de ti.

-Soy Sasuke -Pronuncias inmediatamente después de separar nuestro contacto.

-Naruto...-Tú sonreíste.

-A sido un placer Naruto -Recoges tu camisa y te la echas sobre tu hombro dedicándome una ultima mirada de arriba abajo -No lo olvidaré.

-¡Si lo harás! -Chillo tapándome la boca luego.

Había salido de mi sin pretenderlo. A pesar de todo no era un ingenuo, conocía tus pícaras mentiras. Aquellas que cualquiera se creía porque para ellos ya eran suficientes, pero para mi no...

Vuelves a mirarme, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo...no...Yo ¡LO SIENTO! -Me disculpo como si tuviera la obligación de hacerlo a pesar de no haber dicho nada malo.

Contigo era tan complicado comportarse.

Aprietas mis mejillas sin hacer demasiada presión, pero si la suficiente como para que volviera a tensarme.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? -No era una pregunta, más bien una exigencia.

-No he dicho nada...-Miro hacia otro lado. Tu intensa mirada no hacía más que ponerme aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos zorrito...¿Ahora te pondrás tímido? ¿Después de estar gritando como un poseso en unos servicios públicos?... -Me pongo rojo -Tienes una carita adorable...Y esas marcas...

-¡Ya basta! -Te sorprende mi grito pero de inmediato vuelves a tu serena tranquilidad. Quizás por dentro no lo estuvieras en absoluto pero lo disimulabas de maravilla -¡De...dejame! -

Ni caso me haces. Seguías a apenas milímetros de mi. Me miras sin decir nada un par de segundos que me resultan eternos. ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

-¿Te conozco? -

Tu pregunta me choca. ¿Me habías reconocido? De repente una alegría inesperada se apodera de mi. La oscuridad de tus orbes negras seguía inspeccionándome.

-No, no lo creo...-Pronuncio mintiendo con descaro.

¿Por que no tengo los huevos de decirle que ya me había acostado conmigo? Qué desde entonces no te había podido olvidar...

Pareces meditarlo, cuando súbitamente te agachas lanzándome el pantalón.

-¿Te apetece una copa? -

Asiento y me visto como puedo a toda prisa, saliendo detrás de ti. Reparo en todas las miradas que se posan en nosotros, sobretodo en ti. No te quitan los ojos de encima. Tú ni siquiera reparas en ellos. Te diriges a la barra y le haces un gesto al camarero para que se acerque.

-Una coca cola -Mustié

Me observas con una mueca rara.

-Para mi lo más fuerte que tengas -El camarero te sonríe y se va, trayendo luego las bebidas.

-¿No te gusta el alcohol? -

-Creo que ya he bebido suficiente por hoy...-No quería mostrarme como un niño tonto pero en ese momento lo preferí. El cubata de antes ya me había sentado mal, no quería montar un numerito delante de Sasuke.

-Para mi nunca es suficiente...-Mi corazón empieza a latir más deprisa.

¿Por qué no parabas esa jodida costumbre tuya de decir cosas con doble sentido? ¿O era yo que me estaba volviendo paranoico?

Trago saliva y le doy un sorbo a la coca cola.

-Y bien...¿Cuantos años tienes? -Te interesas.

-Dieciocho...¿Y tú? -

-Diecinueve -

Me quedo mudo después. No tengo ni idea de que decirte, ni siquiera de pensar en algo ingenioso para romper el silencio. Me alivia que lo hagas tú al ver que no tenía intención de dar el primer paso.

-Vaya...Casi me tiro a un menor. De verdad eres un crió -Me ruborizo molesto por ese último comentario.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú solo tienes un año más que yo -Replico.

-Pero yo parezco mayor -Con un movimiento altanero retiras tu flequillo con suma elegancia -¿O no? -

Es verdad. Pareces mayor, pero no por eso yo tengo que ser un crió...

-Bah...-

-No te enfades, era una broma -Enseñas tus dientes en una reluciente sonrisa.

Yo me derrito.

-¿Nos vamos? -Dejas un par de billetes encima de la barra y cogiéndome de la mano no esperas a que conteste.

-¿A donde? ¿Donde vamos? -

-Te gustará -Afirmas llevándome por entre la multitud de la discoteca.

Después de algunos empujones de tu parte y de unos cuantos "Quitate de enmedio" logramos salir. Afuera hace frío. El viento sopla con fuerza, haciendo que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

Sin dejarme tiempo a protestar sigues caminando sin soltarme hasta que pasamos por varias calles casi desiertas. A esta hora no hay mucha gente afuera. Tan solo algunas parejas que sin poder aguantarse más han empezado a besarse en alguna esquina, dando rienda suelta a su pasión.

-¿Se lo están pasando bien eh? -Dices al ver como me fijo en ellas.

-Uhm...-

De pronto te paras enfrente de un alto edificio de varias plantas.

-¿Entramos? -Yo todavía sigo con la mirada fija en ese inmueble pasmado.

-Pero no podemos...-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te da miedo que nos pillen? -Inquieres divertido dándome un suave pico en los labios

¿Qué era eso? Sentía en mi pecho una sensación extraña que no me dejaba respirar con normalidad cada vez que te acercabas.

-No, claro que no -Afirmo con una seguridad que no tengo.

-Pues vamos. Procura no hacer ruido. Ahora seguramente ya no haya nadie dentro, es tarde, pero fijo que tienen alarmas y cámaras... -Susurras de una forma un poco macraba.

¿Eso te excitaba? ¿El peligro?

Al colarnos por una de las ventanas y adentrarnos en uno de los pisos empecé a arrepentirme de haberte acompañado.

Te sigo detrás sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por que he accedido a acompañarte? Y lo peor ¿Por que he accedido sin más a entrar en una edificación privada? Ah si...Porque eres tú...

Si alguien nos encuentra seguro que nos meten en la cárcel.

-Hey ¿Qué coño haces? -Me incorporo y corro hasta donde estas esperándome.

No puedo esconderlo, estoy asustado. Parece que para ti no es más que un juego, una diversión como cualquier otra. Pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a salirme de lo establecido. Siempre soy el que sigue las normas a rajatabla, normas que a ti te resbalan. Eres tan diferente a mi...

-Sasuke...-Casi no me sale la voz.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has meado encima? -Te estabas riendo en mi cara.

Mi sangré bulle de pura impotencia. No sirve de nada que intenté hacerme falsas esperanzas. Eres un cabrón...

-¡¿Qué te has creído? Yo no...-Al percatarme que he gritado aquello me tapo la boca.

Tú solo abres mucho los ojos y de un fugaz movimiento te acercas hasta mi estrechándome por el cuello.

-¿Eres gilipollas? ¿Quieres que nos descubran? -En tu tono puede palparse un deje de irritación. Al ver que mi respiración empieza a menguar aflojas el agarre.

Caigo de rodillas tosiendo. No tienes reparos en usar la fuerza bruta con quien sea. Me sentí herido.

-Deja de tratarme así...-Empiezo a sollozar y las lagrimas no tardan en aparecer.

Al principio me dejas atrás pero al ver como sigo allí acurrucándome entre mis rodillas vuelves y me tiendes la mano.

-Lo siento. Pierdo los nervios con facilidad. ¡Pero deja de llorar ya! -No te correspondo cuando intentas ayudarme a levantarme -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te quedarás aquí toda la noche? Yo me piro.

-Creo que te quiero -No me atrevo a mirarte. No después de que lo mandara todo a la mierda y dejara que lo que llevaba meses queriendo confesarte salga de mi boca.

-¿Qué dices? -

-¿Qué no me has oído? -Pronuncio disgustado -¡Que te quiero! Joder...-Mi llanto no deja de acentuarse.

-Y no estás bebido...Entonces lo dices en serio...-

Era bochornoso. Que estuviese llorando como un imbécil delante de ti, mucho más que acabase de decirte eso.

-Si vas a cachondearte de mi hazlo rápido...-Estaba esperando que te rieras, que te burlaras o me dijeras algo como "Eres un perdedor" pero nada de eso llego.

Siento tus manos enlazarse por el cabello que cae tapándome los ojos. Los apartas y me obligas a encararte.

-¿Me quieres? -Yo parecía un cachorro indefenso que buscaba desesperadamente una caricia de su amo.

Tú me das algo aun mejor. Me abrazas fuertemente contra tu pecho provocando que todo mi cuerpo tiemble. Dejo de llorar de la impresión.

-Ya esta bien. Odio a los lloricas ¿Sabes? -Tus dos manos están aprisionando mis mejillas empapadas. Cierras los ojos y me besas con intensidad -Si vas a ser mi novio será mejor que no te vuelva a ver llorar más o no me aguantaré las ganas de poseerte...-

Mi aliento se desborda por completo y mi razón se pierde entre el sonido de cada palabra pronunciada. No pude creer en lo que me habías dicho hasta que te encargaste de corroborarlo con algunos besos más.

Me aferro con fuerza a ti. Para no soltarte jamás.

Aquel día estabas más mimoso de lo normal. Ya de por si era extraño que lo fueras como para que ahora todavía más. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para decirte la verdad. Ya hacía tres semanas que estábamos saliendo y no podía aguantar más.

-Sasuke...-Susurré.

Tú me miraste y volviste a dame un lametazo en el cuello dejando un camino de saliva en el.

-Ahh...Sasu..ke...Tengo...para Sasuke...Tengo que decirte algo -Pero como de costumbre seguiste con lo que estabas haciendo ignorándome por completo -SASUKE! -Chillé.

-¿Qué pasa coño? ¿Tan importante es eso que no puede esperar a que le eche un polvo a mi novio? -Me ruborice y desvié la mirada avergonzado.

-Ya vale... -Tú te incorporaste quedándote sentado en la cama.

-Que si, que si. Te escucho -

-¿Sabes que yo no te mentiría verdad? -No sabía muy bien como seguir -Pero lo cierto es que te mentí...-Concluí apenado.

-¿En qué? -

-Ya nos conocíamos...-

-Ah, eso -Te miré directamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar tu reacción -Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Te da igual? -

-Es un alivio saberlo.

No entendí a que te referías.

-Solo un zorrito como tu lograría excitarme tanto como para que repitiera... -Mi intenso carmesí se intensifico.

Me empujaste haciéndome chocar contra la almohada.

-¡Pero tú no lo recordabas! -Sonreíste sensual.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría después. Y lo deseaba más que nunca.


End file.
